Bad Ending
There is a bad ending (also called the heartbreaking or dark ending) in Epic Mickey and Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two if the players chose the Bad/Thinner path. It is obtained when Mickey makes the morally wrong choices in certain major quests. It's possible to have a mix of good ending scenes and bad ending scenes depending on how certain quests were completed. Epic Mickey *Small Pete is sulking in the Colosseum. (for trading the Ship Log to Gremlin Shaky or by not getting it at all) *The Clock Tower has his face in the Thinner Pool and is stuck in his twisted state. (for defeating the Clock Tower by erasing its arms and hands) *Captain Hook is devoured by Tick-Tock the Crocodile. His hook sinks. (for bashing/destroying Hook into the pillars and walls or fighting in at the plank) *The digital image of Petetronic appears on a screen in Tomorrow City and scares away the nearby Gremlins who were fixing rides (presumably). (for defeating Petetronic by using Thinner) *Big Bad Pete scares the citizens away. (for not helping Small Pete, destroying Petetronic, and/or not saving Pete Pan's sprite) *Horace sulking and closing down his agency. (for not solving any of his cases) *Animatronic Daisy is being shook and harassed by One Eyed Ian. (for not finding the parts of her) *Animatronic Goofy is left on his own while the town around him is a mess. (for not finding the parts of him) *Animatronic Donald is getting annoyed and his case being chewed on by a Spatter. (for not finding the parts of him) Epic Mickey 2 * The animatronic Mad Doctor tries to grab Mickey and Oswald. However, Mickey and Oswald defeat the Mad Doctor by destroying his machines using Thinner. The Mad Doctor falls into the Thinner Pool and is left by Mickey and Oswald. (for using Thinner during the final battle) * Remained pieces of the Blotworx Dragon are carried by the citizens of Wasteland for the parade. (for defeating the Blotworx Dragon by using Thinner on Spatters controlling it or crashing the ceiling onto the Dragon whether or not Mickey used the secret Projector Screen in Disney Gulch) * Clarabelle throws a piece of popcorn while Horace sighs sadly. (for not getting Horace to let Clarabelle be his assistant, for getting him to let Barnacle Jones be his assistant, or for thinning Scurvy Pat and telling Horace) * Prescott's Mech starts to destroy the part of a building as it follows the Blotworx Dragon's parts. (for either filling the pump on the cannon with Thinner and destroying the Mech by thinning its armor and destroying it or taking the secret Projector Screen in the Floatyard) * Some Spatters throw ice cream in Ghost Ian, Paulie, and a Gremlin's faces when they are parading. (for defeating the Spatters in Blot Alley and defeating Deloris in Fort Wasteland) * Animatronic Donald tries to give Animatronic Daisy some flowers, but Daisy rejects the flowers. (for not fixing Donald's tugboat, for giving Gremlin Sparks the fake gear from Ghost Gilbert, or for selling the gear before Mickey started the quest) * Petetronic joins Small Pete and Pete Pan for Big Bad Pete's plan after the credits roll. (for not helping him after rescuing the Gremlin or dealing with 3 of the 4 Blotworxs) Videos Trivia *Yen Sid says that Wasteland doesn't need him anymore but ironically, the citizens do need him. *It is presumed that the Spatter gnawing on Donald's case is the same one that had the voodoo doll, since both Spatters have green eyes (although the voodoo one has red eyes in the 2D cutscene), have fun harassing Donald, and Mickey doesn't encounter the voodoo one if he doesn't repair Donald. *As Yen Sid says things it goes along with the events. ("Struggles we faced or avoided" during Small Pete, refering to the ship log) ("How well we manage time" during Clocktower, refering to saving or killing it) ("Enemies defeated or redeemed" during Captain Hook, and Pete Pan, refering to saving or destroying Hook) ("The ways in which we treat others" during Big Bad Pete and Peteronic , refering to his side missions and Redeeming Peteronic) ("and perhaps most important friendships nurtured or neglected" during Horace, Animatronic Goofy, Animatronic Daisy, and Animatronic Donald, refering to putting the anmatronics back together and solving cases for Horace or ignoring them) *Yen Sid said Wasteland was restored by good choices, but actually in this ending the choices were unwise. Category:Mischievous Category:Game Mechanics Category:Minor good/bad choices Category:Epic Mickey Category:Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two